


(SCRAPPED VERSION) The Light in Our Lives

by Shizzle



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abuse Flashbacks, Angst, Baby, Babysitting, Cute, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Parenthood, Some two parters, Step-siblings, Swearing, mostly one shots, nikki and neil's parents married, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizzle/pseuds/Shizzle
Summary: Max and Nikki have been blessed with a beautiful baby girl.This is a scrapped version of The Light in Our Lives. To see the reason why, see chapter 5.





	1. Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY! this is my first story on AO3
> 
> Context (sorta):  
> David & Gwen-  
> Parental figures to Max  
> The two fell in love and got married 5 years ago (from the time of the story)  
> After the disappearing and assumed death of Campbell, his fortune, along with the camp was given to David and Gwen. After finding out that Max and Nikki were getting married they gifted Max half the money to make up for his terrible childhood and help him start a family  
> They now live in a (newly constructed) modestly sized cabin adjacent to the camp
> 
> Max & Nikki-  
> Nikki and Neil's parents married.  
> Max ran away at 17 to live with David and Gwen  
> Agreed to go with Nikki to the same school  
> Both graduated at the age of 22 and 23  
> Married two months after  
> They live in a mansion with a large forest behind it. (compromise)  
> They also have a one month old daughter named Lily
> 
> Neil & Tabii-  
> The two started dating in their freshman year of high school.  
> Neil graduated with a STEM degree from Harvard and maintained a long-distance relationship with Tabii, who went to a local school for cosmetology.  
> Neil started a billion dollar tech company while Tabii started a successful makeup line.  
> They live in a multi-million dollar penthouse with their adoptive 8 year old daughter, Alyssa.
> 
>  Everyone is fourteen years older, btw.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily wakes up in the middle of the night.

"Jesus Christ, again?" Max grumbled as he rolled out of his and Nikki's shared bed. "This is like the third time tonight!" Their daughter Lily had woken up screaming and crying, for, as previously stated, the third time tonight. "Your turn dude," Nikki said from her side of the bed. "Yeah, Yeah, I know." This had been the most exhausting month of his life. Not only had his wife given birth to his adorable, but loud as all hell, baby girl, he's had to deal with the baby's problems at the earliest of hours. Every. Single. Night.

Max trudged over to Lily's room and stopped in front of her crib. He picked her up and bounced her in an attempt to soothe her. "Shh, its okay kiddo," Max said quietly "Let's see what's wrong." He checked her diaper. Nothing. He checked to see if she had hurt herself. Nothing. The cries crescendoed. "Fuck." What was wrong? Max was new to this whole parenting thing, so any problems outside of dirty diapers and hunger were totally foreign to him. Then it hit him. "You're hungry aren't you?" Lily responded by kicking her father with her little feet, almost as if to say: "No shit, Dad." "Well sorry kid, in case you couldn't tell, I don't have tits. So, I can't feed you. we have to go wake up your mother." Max sighed as he carried the baby to his and Nikki's room. 

He shook Nikki to wake her up. "Whaaat, Max? I'm tryna sleep!" she protested. "Lily's hungry babe, I need you to work your magic," he said handing the baby to his wife and winking. "Fine! But you better stay asleep after this you little bugger!" Nikki said, tickling the fussy baby's tummy. She pulled up her shirt and waited for the baby to latch on. While Lily was feeding, Max would watch her eat, reminding her every now and then to slow down, earning him a familiar scowl. 

Once the baby was satisfied, Nikki handed Lily to Max. "You burp her, I'm going back to sleep." Nikki said with her face in her pillow. Max chuckled and kissed her cheek before pulling Lily up to burp. He patted her back a few times before she let out the tiniest of belches. After that, he returned Lily to her crib, turned on her mobile so he didn't have to rock her to sleep, and pressed a kiss on her little cheek. He closed the door behind him. He trudged back to his bed and collapsed, immediately falling asleep. Two more hours until she wakes up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks soo much for reading! also kudos are much appreciated! im too tired to fix my grammar now btw. leave in the comments what you want to see next!


	2. Mommy-Daughter Time

"Good morning, puppy," Nikki softly rubbed her baby's face. "Its time to wake up!" Lily let out a small yawn from her crib, and made grabby hands at Nikki. Nikki picked her up and laid little kisses across her face and stomach, earning her giggles from the baby. "Aw, someone's in a good mood," she said sliding her finger into Lily's tiny hand, who then put it in her mouth. She often did this when someone gave her their finger. Nikki replaced her finger with a pacifier and carried Lily to her and Max's room. While walking, Nikki had an idea.

"Hey baby, you wanna surprise daddy?" She asked. She knew the baby had a fascination for her father's curly hair (and that she had a strong grip for a baby). Every time she saw it, she pulled it. Hard. So she figured she'd use that to wake up her sleeping husband. Lily responded with a hiccup. "I'll take that as a yes." She said as she crept into the room. Once inside, she placed the baby on Max's back and hid behind the door, waiting for the baby's curiosity to wake her spouse. "Ow! Fuck!" Nikki came out laughing from behind the door to find Max prying Lily's hands from his head. The baby was giggling in her father's lap. "You're lucky you’re cute you little shit," Max said with a small laugh. Nikki gave Max a comforting hug and kiss, which Max returned.

"Speaking of shit," Max turned his attention to Lily, specifically, the smell coming from her diaper. "Damn babe, did you even check to see if she needed changing?" Max asked covering his nose. "She didn't smell when I woke her up." Nikki said. Max carried the baby to her room and lied her down on the changing table. "Nik, could you get Lily's breakfast ready?" he yelled from across the hall. Nikki gave a thumbs up in response before Max continued to change Lily.

Nikki dug in the back of the fridge for the last jar of baby food they had, placed it on the highchair, and waited for Max to finish. Eventually he did come down and placed Lily in her highchair. "By the way babe, I need to stop by the store and pick up some more diapers," he said ruffling the baby's hair, "this one burns through em' fast." Nikki chuckled as she fed the baby. "She also needs more food," Nikki added. "Got it."

~1 Hour Later~

Max was out of the house and Lily was playing in her crib, Nikki was beyond bored. She couldn't go outside because the baby was (obviously) too young to be left alone or play in the deep woods behind the house. This was the one time having a baby around was really an inconvenience for her; until Nikki realized something. She could just put her in a stroller! Lily would be safe, and both would get some much needed fresh air!  _Great idea, me!_ Nikki thought to herself.

She picked up a confused Lily, and retrieved her stroller from the garage after throwing on an old jacket. She strapped the baby in, along with Mr. Honeynuts, and they were ready to go.

"Alright puppy, you ready to go on your first adventure?" Nikki asked excitedly. Lily giggled contently, making Nikki smile. But, just like that, it started raining, forcing them to go inside. _Crap_

"Now what are we gonna do?" she asked the baby as she set her on the floor, but she knew she couldn't really respond. I guess she was just going to be bored until Max came home. But she realized: Lily wasn't in sight. "Lily?" she called out.  _She couldn't have gone too far, she can't even walk._ She then noticed, something moving in a blanket on the floor. She uncovered it to find Lily, who started "attacking" her. Nikki chuckled and sat the baby in her lap. "You think you can fight me?" Nikki said jokingly, "Well now I have no choice but to unleash the Tickle Monster!" she said tickling the baby. Lily laughed, kicking her little legs and flailing her little arms.

Once Nikki finally relented, the baby had tired herself out and yawned. Nikki carried Lily to her room, and sat in the rocking chair David made for them. Slowly, the baby fell asleep. When she was totally asleep she placed Lily in her crib and quietly walked downstairs to find that Max had come home. She gave him a hug, and helped him carry bags inside. "So what'd you guys do while I was gone?" Max asked. "Not much, just a monster attack." she said. "What?" Max asked with a confused look on his face. "You'd have to be there."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw puppy is lily's nickname because nikki loves wolves and mr honeynuts was given to lily by max when she was born  
> side note: most of these notes wont have correct grammar or capitalization because when i finish these stories I'm too lazy and mentally tired to write them  
> (btw i hate this chapter its so bad...)
> 
> -alexys


	3. Meet the (Grand)Parents (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to tired to write one :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Everybody_Dies for being so patient with me! I dont know if I'm going to continue this chapter but if i do, It'll be done by the end of the week!  
> Sorry, if this was rushed, I'm trying to keep a consistent schedule and i'm not the strongest writer!  
> sorry if i left out a word or two i have bad ADD

Today was the day. Whether Max wanted to or not, it would just cause more problems down the road if he didn't just get on with it.

Ever since Lily was born, his parents have been calling him nonstop, he never answered the phone because neither him nor Nikki wanted them apart of her life in anyway. But now he had no choice, out of fear for what his parents will do to him, or his family, if he distanced them from Lily any longer. He finally agreed to come to them. 

Max's parents felt as if they were entitled to be apart of their son’s life, despite not making him a part of their’s. Which, was one of the main reasons he did not want Lily to meet her other grandparents (other than the fact that his mother was a drunk and his father was an asshole). They didn't deserve to be grandparents, in fact, as far as he was concerned, they weren't. But still, knowing his parents, the situation would just escalate if he avoided it. So, Lily might as well meet them when there was no way for her to remember them.

The two packed two small bags as they would only be gone for one night. One bag held Max and Nikki's clothes, and the other was a diaper bag packed with Lily's clothes along with other things she would need. Max grabbed the plane tickets his parents bought for them. Before the small family could pile into the car and drive to the airport, Nikki stopped.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nikki asked concerned. "What if something happens? What if they hurt you?" "Calm down Nikki! If they try anything its not like I can't take them." Max said confidently. "Okay, that may be true, but what about Lily? Max looked at the fragile baby sleeping in his wife's arms, and then back at his wife. It was rare that Nikki was this serious. As soon as he started having second thoughts, he reminded himself that this was for the best. Max took the baby from Nikki and gave her a reassuring look. "She's safe with me." 

Max wrapped Lily in a blanket and put her in her car seat, before getting into the driver's seat next to his wife who gave him a comforting smile. With a small exhale, he started the drive to the airport.

Around an hour later, the couple had already checked in, gone through security, eaten breakfast, and were now playing with their daughter. Before they boarded, Max decided to get a couple of things from one of the kiosks. A nicotine patch and a small pack of cigarettes. While he wasn't addicted, the stress of this visit made him return to cigarettes as a coping mechanism . Since he wasn't allowed to smoke on the plane, he figured he'd just suppress the urge until they landed. When he returned to his seat, he found his family waiting in the line, as it was time to board. He grabbed the plastic bag his stuff was placed in, and went to their spot in line. After boarding the plane, the couple took their seats and waited for take off. 

The flight was fairly smooth, with a bit of turbulence here and there, and an occasional cry from Lily, whose popping ears made her uncomfortable. However, Max and Nikki couldn't completely relax knowing every minute brought them closer and closer to potential danger.

For some reason, time seems to go by faster when you're not looking forward to something, because the three-hour flight seemingly took 10 minutes. Max and Nikki left the plane, anxious, of course, and went to retrieve their bags and get a rental car. They drove the longest possible route to the house.

Finally, it was time, Max, followed by Nikki and Lily, walked up the stone steps leading to the front door. Max paused, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Seconds later, he saw a pair of mint green eyes glare at them. He heard the man groan from the other side of door and heard the locks being undone.

"It's about fucking time you got here," Max's father said angrily. "You can't just hide this from us forever." "Hello to you too, Dad," Max said returning the glare. He walked inside and took of his shoes. He could hear his mother vomiting in the sink from the kitchen, which wasn't unusual.

Before Max could set the bags down, his father stopped him. "Well, where is it?" "Where's what?" He asked, annoyed. "Your kid, Maxwell, do I have to spell it out for you?" "Okay, she's not an "It" she's a human being, asshole." "Whatever, where the fuck is she?" "Nikki's holding her okay? She's trying to sleep so keep your fucking voice down." Max snapped (quietly).

Max's father walked over to Nikki, who stared at him nervously, and took a good look at his granddaughter's face. He looked at her with disgust. "What's her name?" he asked unimpressed. "Lily," Max responded with a cold stare. "Ugh, you couldn't even get the name right, I paid for you two to travel 500 miles to see that? Waste of money on my part. You should've just sent pictures." At this point Max had had enough, and stormed out, Nikki and, a now awake and crying, Lily followed him.

From the front porch, Max took out one of the cigarettes, lit it, and took a long drag, " Just one night," he repeated to himself.


	4. (filler chapter) Shit-Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki and Max go on their first date since Lily was born. Neil and Alyssa babysit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially Alyssa's POV  
> This is a filler chapter to hold you over until part 2 of MTGP! It should be done sometime next weekend. I'm working on making my stories longer, starting with this one.  
> I might also write this story from Max and Nikki's perspective :)  
> (btw i feel like my stories are paced horribly, sorry for that)  
> ALSO SORRY ABOUT GRAMMATICAL ERROR AND MISSING WORDS MY ADD SKIPS OVER THEM.

_(A significant amount of time ago)_

Was Uncle Max crying? I wondered from the hospital waiting room. Mommy had woken me up super early that morning. I can't really remember what she said to me, something about Aunt Nikki's water breaking (I don't know what that means). Daddy sent our maid, Charlotte, to pack a small backpack for me so that I wouldn't be bored in the hospital. He said it might take a while. I still had no idea what "it" was! After I got dressed Mom and Dad rushed me into the car. I was still kind of sleepy so all I could hear was Daddy telling the driver to hurry. I rested my head on my mother’s shoulder before asking her, "What's going on?" She gave me an excited smile and told me my little cousin was coming! From where? Didn’t matter. I hoped it was a girl! So we arrived at the hospital and waited for a few hours before Uncle Max came out.

He gave me a huge hug, tears streaming down his face. "Lyssie, would you like to meet your cousin?" My face lit up, I nodded eagerly. I've been waiting for them since Aunt Nikki said she was pregnant. I've always hoped it was a girl. I imagined dressing her up, braiding her hair, and doing her make up.

Uncle Max lead us to the room He and Aunt Nikki were in. The second he opened the door I ran in. Aunt Nikki was holding their baby in a light blue blanket with a little beanie on their little head. She also had happy tears flowing down her face, making her sweat covered face even more wet. The baby was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Uncle Max came over and sat down next to me on the bed. I asked the question that had been on my mind for the last 9 months, "Is it a boy or a girl?!" I belted out. My parents gave me a scolding look. Uncle Max and Aunt Nikki smiled at each other. They both said at the same time, "Its a girl!" I was so happy I could scream (the only reason I didn't is 'cause I'd get in trouble for waking the baby).

I begged them to let me hold her. Uncle Max gave me a concerned look. "I dunno kiddo," he said. "she's pretty fragile." Aunt Nikki gave him a reassuring look, saying she would be okay. He wasn't convinced but he agreed to let me hold her if I stayed sitting down. He laid the tiny baby in my lap, telling me to support her head. I stared lovingly at my baby cousin. But, before I could press a little kiss on her little cheek started crying hysterically. Uncle Max swiped her from my arms and attempted to calm her down. I kinda just sat there confused. I could see my parents snickering from the corner. I didn't really care. All I could think about was why my little cousin hated me.

_(Present)_

Mommy came into my room to kiss me goodbye because she would be leaving for Europe for work. After she left, Charlotte came in carrying an outfit for me to wear, because we would be having visitors today. I stared at her confused. "What visitors?" I asked. She shrugged. "I'm not sure," she replied. "Maybe you should ask your father after you get dressed." I nodded in agreement. I got dressed quickly before running out my room and down the long staircase to my dad's office and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” I heard from the other side of the door. “hey Honey” he greeted, “What can I do for ya?" “Nothing, I just wanna know who's visiting." "Its your Aunt and Uncle, they're bringing Lily with them!" My heart sank, "What?!" I yelled. "Yeah, they're going out on a date tonight and they need someone to babysit." he said. "Why? What's wrong? "Uh, nothing I'm just...excited!" I replied, a fake smile plastered across my face. "Well, okay, they'll be here in a few hours." He said as I walked out in a hurry.

I ran back to my room, slammed the door, and flopped onto my bed. Charlotte, who was cleaning up my room walking over with a puzzled look." What's wrong kid?" she asked. "My dad just said Uncle Max and Aunt Nikki were coming over!" "So? What's wrong with that?" she replied with a confused look. "The problem is their bringing their daughter with them!" "You mean Lily? You still think she doesn't like you?" I nodded. “You know Lily’s a baby right? She doesn't even know how to hate. What happened then was probably just a weird coincidence." she consoled. "Promise?" I asked, extending my pinkie. "Promise," she said hooking her pinkie on mine.

(A/N: I'm stopping Alyssa's POV here I'm kinda tired of it :p)

Around two hours later, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it, Charlotte, why don't you go ahead and clock out?" Neil said as he hurried to open the door for his brother-in-law. The second he opened the door, Max ran in, gasping for breath, with Lily clinging to his chest. He practically shoved the baby, along with her bag of supplies, into Neil's arms.

"Hey Neil, hey Alyssa," Max said frantically, "We're late for our reservation, there's a list of instructions in the bag, gotta go, bye!" Max said, about to run out, but before he did he turned back around, walked over to his baby and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, you little shit." Lily cooed happily over her pacifier. Neil gave him a disapproving look despite knowing he used the name affectionately. As soon as he got to the door, Max's phone rang. "Hello? I'm coming baby!" he said, running out of the apartment and slamming the door behind him. Both Neil and Alyssa stared at each other, completely confused.

Suddenly, Lily started to whimper. Neil reached into the bag and pulled out the list, he scanned it while Alyssa waited for him to say something. "Lyssie, can you play with the baby while I get her bottle ready? She nodded and took her cousin from her father's arms. Lily started to fuss and squirm in her arms. Not wanting her to burst into tears again she placed her on the floor to cool off. She didn't know if she was fussing because of hunger or if she just hated her, and Charlotte was wrong. She let out a long sigh.  _So much for being too young to hate._

The next five minutes with Lily and Alyssa were spent with the baby playing with Mr. Honeynuts, while the other watched her awkwardly and retrieved the teddy bear for her whenever she threw him. After Neil fed Lily her bottle, he retrieved a jar of baby food from her bag. He sat her down on his lap and began to unscrew the cap. Then, Alyssa had an idea. "Hey Dad, can I feed Lily?" she asked.  _Maybe if I feed her, she'll like me more._ She thought to herself. It was silly to consider that but, heck, anything helps. "I don't see why not," Neil said with a shrug, "as long as you're sitting down."

Neil placed the baby onto his daughter's lap, and handed her the jar. "Open up, Lily!" she chirped as she pushed the tiny spoon of mush toward the baby's mouth. Lily kept her mouth closed tight.  "C'mon kid," she said after a minute of trying to get the baby to eat the food, "why won't you eat?" Lily stared to cry after Alyssa pushed spoon to her mouth once again. "Don't cry! Arghhhh...! Dad! What do i do?" She said helplessly. Lily, who had just about had it with Alyssa, pushed the jar of food out of her hand, spilling it all over Alyssa's lap. At first, Alyssa stared at the mess in her lap in awe, but then she started to tear up, which led to full on crying from both girls. 

After cleaning up the mess, comforting his niece and daughter, Neil sat down next to Alyssa with the baby napping in his lap. "I don't get it Dad," Alyssa said with her head in her hands, "why doesn't she like me? Charlotte said she's too young to hate anyone." Neil looked down, he racked his brain for an answer, the one he thought of made him chuckle with realization. "Well," Neil started, "you know, she acts just like your uncle when I first met him. He was cynical, hated everything, a complete jerk at times for no real reason, but, oddly enough, still a good person. He's always been a big softie at heart, more so when he started a family. I think having Lily changed him for the better. I stand by what Charlotte said, she doesn't hate you, she just needs some time to warm up to you." Alyssa gave her father a big hug. "Thanks Dad." The rest of the night was spent with Neil taking care of the baby while Alyssa watched from a distance. Although she didn't become best friends with her little cousin tonight, she knew it was just a matter of time before she got used to her.

Around midnight, there was another knock at the door, this time, both Max and Nikki-who were making out intensely while they waited for the door to open. Alyssa opened the door. "Ewww!" she said as she watched the couple kiss. Max chuckled before ruffling her hair, "You'll get used to it kid." Neil walked up to the door holding the baby and her supplies. "How was she?" Max asked. "Good, she gave us little trouble at first but she calmed down." Max wasn't surprised, after all it was his kid. The baby yawned and snuggled into her father's chest. "Aww," Max and Nikki said, in unison," Goodnight guys! We gotta put this one to bed." she said poking the baby's tummy. The two families said their goodbyes, and went about their nights.


	5. Scapped? Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout typos and grammar mistakes!

Hey Readers! Ive decided to go with a different approach to this series. To put it bluntly, I do not like writing this story. Its very hard to write something interesting with characters who’s lives are totally and completely perfect. 

The new fic im going to write is going to have the same premise, but more realistic.  
If theres more support for this particilar series, maybe ill continue it but for now? nah....

Also im changing Lily’s name


End file.
